As Feiticeiras de Cobalt
by Marcella-Youko
Summary: A história de três moças que se descobrem num mundo diferente, cheio de magia e Feitiços, onde tudo vai poder acontecer...
1. Capítulo 1 A Feiticeira do Pântano

**Os Feitiços**

**Capítulo 1 - A Feiticeira do Pântano**

Mary Payne pigarreou. Ela passava pela cabana escura, escondida no Pântano, localizada no sul de Cobalt. O Sol tentava penetrar na casa da Incrível Feiticeira, mas até ele parecia não ser convidado naquele momento. Ela se sentou na mesinha de centro, segurando uma carta cor creme e suja. (Mas esses tipos de carta davam nojo a Mary) Ela mal sentia vontade de lê-la, mas sabia que era algo importante e nada nesse mundo a faria perder algo importante. Ela segurou a carta, certa de que seria algo bom. Abriu o envelope, retirou a carta, segurou-a com firmeza, então a abriu.

Na verdade, poucas coisas davam medo em Mary Payne. Eram poucas as coisas que a faziam se apavorar. (Se é que houve um dia em que Mary se apavorou ou sentiu um medo sequer na vida) Ela gostava de aventuras. Gostava de enfrentar o mundo e até ajudar as pessoas com o que lhe pedissem. Desde que ela se submetesse a tal caso para poder fazê-lo. Sempre vivera a vida a seu modo, sem seguir muitas regras e escutar tanto as pessoas. Desde certo ponto de sua vida, tem seguido sua vida a custa de seus poderes dominadores a na opinião da própria, Excepcionais! Ela sempre dominou a feitiçaria desde que decidira viver dela para ajudar tanto a si mesma, quanto as pessoas. Voodoo, seus próprios Feitiços e transformações são o que a fazem viver e completam a sua vida de forma divertida. Podia se transformar em Dragão ou Cobra, sempre que quisesse, mas em tempos de paz, nem é tão preciso pra ela. Extrovertida como sempre foi, fazia certas piadas até com as pessoas que a vinham consultar, pedir pelos seus serviços que sempre vinham muito a calhar, e tornavam-na poderosa Feiticeira muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela adorava pensar nela elevando-se a qualquer modo, se pondo como boa ou até ótima para todos os moradores de Cobalt. As tardes ela gostava de tomar um de seus chás de erva do campo, enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira de madeira velha, pintada de azul, enquanto pensava no vazio. Ou as vezes, pensava em grandes momentos do passado, em que vivera grandes aventuras e elas nunca a deixavam de lado. Bem, isso é apenas um pouco sobre Mary Payne. Ela sempre tem algo novo a mostrar e sempre pensamentos ocultos a espalhar.

Voltando ao presente daquele momento, em que a Feiticeira olhava a carta, ela estremeceu. Talvez a carta fosse algum tipo de ameaça feito por um Rei, algum policial da região querendo acabar com essas Feiticeiras da cidade inteira. Ela tentou afastar tais pensamentos e começar a ler a carta antes que começasse a enlouquecer e correr pelas paredes a procura de algum descanso. Então ela começou a ler a mesma:

"_**Querida Mary Payne (Feiticeira Mary Payne), Comunico a senhorita que estou sendo mandada a casa da senhorita para que possa ser instruída pela senhorita. Como a senhorita sabe, meus tios que eram feiticeiros da cidade de Braian, foram mortos por caçadores de uma cidade vizinha, e antes de morrer, meu tio pediu que eu fosse até você, a fim de que não perdesse meus costumes e seguisse com uma nova geração da família Browne, que eu mesma devo criar. É lamentável que eu tenha perdido meu tio, mas breve, bem breve, estarei aí, junto da senhorita, para ser a sua primeira (Se é que não houveram outras) aprendiz de Feiticeira. Creio que até a tarde de terça, estarei com a senhorita. Um grande abraço.**_

_**Maddie Browne**_

A feiticeira soltou um suspiro, aliviando-se pela notícia que recebera. Ouvira muito falar dessa tal Maddie e seu próprio tio, já a havia visitado muitas vezes para consultá-la sobre Feitiços; variações de Feitiços e experiências parecidas. Na época ele lhe contara sobre essa sobrinha dele. De como a menina era descuidada e cheia de poderes em suas mãos.

— O ruim, é que a menina costuma matar alguns de meus animais apenas com um olhar às vezes — Disse ele em uma de suas visitas a Mary, há muito tempo atrás. Mary sabia que um dia, de um jeito ou de outro, essa menina iria parar na casa dela para que ela a ensinasse como usar tais poderes. E agora, a menina estava vindo (Sabe-se como), brevemente para a cabana do Pântano, em plena Terça-feira e Mary não tinha nada preparado.

— Mas afinal, que dia é hoje? — Perguntou-se ela. Ela tentou consultar a memória de pedra que nunca falhava, e se deu conta... ERA TERÇA-FEIRA! A Feiticeira remexeu-se, pulou da cadeira e deu uma olhada no local. Aquilo tudo estava uma sujeira. A casa inteira estava uma sujeira! Como ia limpar tudo até a menina desajeitada chegar? O que faria ela? Ela correu para os armários, vasculhou as estantes, á procura de uma vassoura ou algo do tipo que limpasse. Tinha de aprontar tudo, e seu instinto de águia, lhe dizia para ser cuidadosa. Sabia que, com a chegada da moça, certas coisas poderiam acontecer e sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma; Ela estremeceu só de pensar na idéia de mudanças. Estava feliz vendendo seus feitiços em pequenas praças, dando conselhos a aprendizes e pessoas que se atraíam por tais coisas.

Ela encontrou uma vassoura nos fundos do armário escondida, e começou a varrer rapidamente o chão poeirento de barro. Agitado como a própria Feiticeira, o pó se elevava do chão, provocando uma terrível tosse, seguida de vários espirros por um longo tempo. Mas ela não se importou e continuou a limpar o chão até deixá-lo a seu gosto.

Terminado o trabalho ela viu que tudo estava bom o bastante; e que se a menina não gostasse, ela que caísse fora, pois esse não era lugar de enjoadas ou metidas da realeza. E sim, alguém de caráter, como ela mesma. Então, em uns instantes, alguém batera na porta. A Feiticeira, que olhava o rótulo de um de seus Feitiços, estremeceu, e depois ficando paralisada. Seria ela? Seria a menina vindo de sei lá onde? Seus instintos de águia diziam que sim. Então ela ajeitou a sua longa capa, ajeitou sua postura e seguiu para a porta. Nada podia atravessá-la e nada podia detê-la. Mas estava tudo sob controle dela. Então ela girou a maçaneta feita de madeira seca, e dando visão ao que batera, era a tal menina. — _ELA REALMENTE TEM CARA DE BOBA _—pensou a Feiticeira. A menina engasgou um pouco antes de falar e então se apresentava à Feiticeira.

— Olá, eu sou...

— Você é Maddie Browne. — Completou a Feiticeira. A menina assentiu com muito interesse e então já recomeçava timidamente a falar sua voz de sino maldosa e maltratada:

— Fui mandada pelo meu tio antes de morrer, senhori-

— Mary! — Interrompeu ela— Me chame de Mary. Apenas Mary. — A menina assentiu novamente então preparando para dizer alegremente, recomeçou:

— Então essa é sua casa? — Sua voz era confusa, como se não soubesse se o que via era mesmo uma casa, ou uma loja de perfumes.

— Sim, sim. Esta é minha casa. — Respondeu a Feiticeira, duvidando se aquilo parecia mesmo uma casa perdida no Pântano, ou outra coisa parecida. Elas se entreolharam por um instante, e Mary disse, um pouco sem jeito:

— Queira entrar, Maddie. A casa também é sua, aliás, você é minha hóspede agora e minha aluna, a partir de amanhã. — Ela sorriu para a menina, que sorriu para a mesma, um pouco segura de si, confiando nas palavras da grande Feiticeira. Então, ela entrou na casa. Tudo para ela era muito interessante, a pilha de livros surrados, as estantes cercadas de frascos de Feitiços e bebedeiras capazes de adormecer um Dragão se quisesse. Ela rodeou o lugar, observando cada lugar, cada canto da casa, dizendo a si mesma: "_É aqui mesmo que vou morar." _E então, passou a se sentir em casa novamente. Coisa que não acontecia desde a morte do tio em Braian. Ela se sentou na cadeira de madeira de azul, colocando suas mãos delicadas sobre os joelhos. Então esperou que a Feiticeira falasse.

— Espero que saiba dominar alguns de seus poderes, Maddie. — Dizia a grande Feiticeira, enquanto andava de lá pra cá, arrastando sua longa capa pelo chão de barro. — E espero que saiba como escutar, porque é algo que eu prezo muito em meus alunos e conhecidos.

— Com toda certeza senhorita, serei uma ótima ouvinte e ótima aluna.

Então, virando o rosto para a menina, ela deu um sorriso perverso e desafiador á menina.

— Pois teremos longos trabalhos daqui em frente, querida Maddie.


	2. Capítulo 2 A Incansável Maddie Browne

**Capítulo 2 - A Incansável Maddie Browne**

Maddie se debruçava em pensamentos de solidão, perdida em sua própria amargura e dor profunda. Sentia como se um abismo abrisse em seu peito e não pensava em mais nada, a não ser, tentar viver a vida do jeito que ela é. Iria obedecer as ordens da Feiticeira de Cobalt e iria aprender junto dela, as melhores técnicas para usar seus poderes e criar Feitiços. Antes de seus tios morrerem, Maddie vivia da melhor maneira possível numa cidadezinha vizinha. Seu tio conseguia criar qualquer tipo de Feitiço, desde que tivesse o auxílio de alguém para isso. Mas além de tudo, seu tio era um dos poucos que possuía um olhar vazio e passivo. Era alegre e curioso, vivia tentando desvendar as pessoas. Passava horas observando a sobrinha brincar com os pequenos animais que por ali habitavam. Desde cedo, ele vira que a menina era a mais especial, dentre todos da Família. Possuía muitas qualidades e poderes que poderiam salvar um doente prestes a se render à morte. Ás vezes a amedrontava a idéia de ter diversos poderes e mal saber como poderia usá-los quando precisasse.

Certo dia, quando pequena, enquanto brincava com um filhote de cabritinho em frente á casa de seu tio, ela vira um pequeno machucado em sua perna. Isso a preocupara, não queria que o tal animalzinho se machucasse. Mas em segundos, quando olhara de volta, ele estava totalmente curado, são e salvo. Isso alegrara a menina, que ali mesmo, festejava a cura, abraçando e correndo com o filhotinho no colo. Em sua infância toda, vivia normalmente, cercada pelos pequenos bichos que cercavam a região, e todos seguiam aos passos de Maddie. Maddie conseguia lidar com tal felicidade que sentia por isso. Tudo em Braian chamava sua atenção, e a deixava feliz e nada mais em sua vida importara. Se sentia a salvadora da pátria, pois sempre que lhe aparecia um bichinho machucado, ela conseguia curá-lo e estes passavam a viver ao lado dela, retribuindo a seu dom, com amor a pequena Feiticeira habitante da cidade. Mas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer ao decorrer do tempo. O tio notara que a menina passava horas observando as visitas dele, e vivia sempre calada, abraçada a seus animais do campo. A casa parecia verdadeiramente uma fazenda ou até mesmo uma aldeia de animais de todos os tipos. Mas o de mais estranho que aconteceu, foi um dia em que ele conversava com um senhor mago nos fundos da casa, e enquanto se aproximou da frente da casa, viu que a menina parecia controlar a mente de um velho cavalheiro que com ela conversava, e o mesmo entregava-lhe uma jóia. Mas seus olhos pareciam transparentes, sem vida; sem cor. Era como se a menina tivesse arrancado a alma do velho cavalheiro e levado consigo. Depois de pegar a jóia, no momento em que ela se retirou do local, o velho cavalheiro voltou a si, não sabendo de nada que havia acontecido. O tio lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido, pois ele parecia como um boneco da sobrinha, e ele lhe disse que só lembrava da parte em que a menina lhe pedia a jóia que este segurava. O tio se assustou, estremeceu. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a menina, o porquê de pedir tal jóia do tal cavalheiro se lhe era fornecido tudo que lhe era necessário. Não entendia o porquê de tais costumes da menina, o porquê era tão calada e misteriosa. Ele desde então partira para a cidade de Cobalt, atrás de uma Feiticeira, para que ela lhe explicasse o porquê da menina agir dessa maneira sempre. A Feiticeira apenas riu de desdém e lhe dizia que não havia nada com a menina.

— Ela apenas gosta de pensar consigo mesma e não dividir tais pensamentos. Afinal, sobre isso que me contou, a menina deve ter poder de persuasão. — E ele, se aliviando, partiu de volta para sua cidade, para tentar conversar com a menina. Apenas tentar descobrir um pouco sobre ela. Mas quando o velho senhor chegou à casa, viu que sua mulher estava apavorada na porta de casa, pedindo que ele entrasse que tinha algo a lhe contar. Havia chegado um menino enfermo naquela casa enquanto este estava de viagem, e como ela sabia que a menina possuía poder para curar, pediu que ela visse o que o menino tinha e solucionasse seu problema para a alegria dos pais. A menina tinha concordado em fazer isso, mas disse que se sentia nervosa, que só curava animais, que nunca tinha curado e nem tentado curar um humano. Mesmo assim a tia insistira para que ela o fizesse e levou a menina ao quarto onde o menino se encontrava. A menina apenas tocou sua face, e no mesmo instante o menino estava petrificado; morto. A família parecia desolada, inconformada. E com isso, tomaram o corpo de seu filho e o levaram embora. Em seguida a mulher lhe contara que a menina se trancara no quarto, não permitindo que alguém sequer entrasse. Mas o tio preocupou-se, não quis nem ao menos saber se ela permitia ou não que alguém entrasse naquele maldito quarto, mas ele o fez, com muito êxito e preocupação. Ao entrar no quarto, a menina que estava sentada na cama olhando o vazio, virou-se para ele e disse que antes do menino morrer, um pouquinho antes de lhe tocar o rosto, era como se ela tivesse lido nele que ele queria morrer. Ela sentia como se ele pedisse isso e jurava que ele o queria mais que tudo.

— Ele não queria mais esse mundo, tio. Nunca quis viver nele. — Disse a menina. Ele assentiu a tudo e no mesmo instante abraçou a menina com muito mais amor que se podia ter. Sem dúvida, Maddie era uma menina com muitos poderes especiais e com certeza, tinha de saber como poderia usá-los de certa forma, pois isto lhe ajudaria de todas as maneiras possíveis no dia-a-dia e até mesmo criar sua própria filosofia sobre magia e o universo. Ele então passava a visitar a Feiticeira Mary Payne para conversar sobre a menina e diversos assuntos. Dizia que tinha de estudar Maddie com algum Feiticeiro(a), mas não confiava em qualquer pessoa para fazê-lo. Então a Feiticeira, um pouco ofendida, dizia:

— Oras, traga a menina a mim. Que mal faria meu caro Feiticeiro? — Ele então deu uma risadinha e disse:

— Eu gostaria de fazer isso agora se pudesse. Mas a menina é atrapalhada e você adora uma bagunça sempre que pode Mary. — e a Feiticeira se ofendia e cruzava os braços.

— Oh, claro que não! Você mesmo sabe que eu sou a melhor as região e não há melhor que eu por aqui. — E então concordando ele com isso, lhe prometera a sobrinha a ela, daqui a alguns anos.

E agora estava ela, Maddie Browne em sua casa, em sua cabana, conhecendo a própria Mary Payne. Admirando de sua beleza e total inteligência para com os outros. Durante toda à tarde que se pôs a calar, Mary atendia aos outros com relevância e gentileza, não deixava suas piadas de lado por nada nesse mundo, e não se deixava enganar por nada. Atendia a todo o tipo de pessoa que por ali habitava.

Eram mulheres, cavalheiros, menina na faixa de dezesseis anos pra cima á procura de vingança pelos noivos que as trocavam por outras mulheres, senhores de idade com problemas pessoais, vinham em busca de Feitiços e trabalhos que pudessem resolver seus problemas. Mulheres grávidas e abandonadas por seus maridos, mulheres ricas, felizes e invejosas, mulheres com sede de vitória para si mesma, cheias de si, cheias de confiança na tal Feiticeira que fazia de tudo para agradar os clientes que a vinham visitar para consultar-lhe a qualquer hora do dia. E o movimento parecia ser grande o bastante para adquirir bastantes cestas de frutas e café, que recebia das senhoras ricas, vinho importado que a Feiticeira só deixava guardado sem sequer encostar a boca em um daqueles.

— É que não confio muito nas pessoas. — Disse ela a Maddie quando tinha terminado seu trabalho, em relação ao vinho que guardava numa pequena dispensa. — Aceito a maioria dos presentes que me dão e só utilizo a maioria. Meu instinto de águia sempre me diz quando devo ou não utilizar tal produto. E nesse caso o vinho é perigoso. Nunca utilize do vinho que os rapazes te dão. O vinho pode ser a principal emboscada para que eles lhe tirem qualquer informação possível! — A menina assentia com prazer ao conselho da animada Feiticeira, que às vezes esbarrava em algum móvel e cambaleava até que se apoiasse em algum móvel, evitando que caísse. Maddie dava uma risadinha sempre que isso acontecia e a Feiticeira respondia:

— Isso não foi nem um pouco engraçado!

— Desculpa! — Respondera ela um tanto educada e quieta o bastante para que a Feiticeira não se zangasse com a menina.

— Está tudo muito bem! Tudo muito bem. — Disse ela recuperando-se de seus tombos.

A noite já nascera e ambas se preparavam para seu sono, pois o dia seguinte seria duro e de longo trabalho. Mary ensinaria tudo a Maddie na manhã seguinte e assim, daria continuidade ao trabalho. A menina vira que a Feiticeira encarava a lua um tanto pensativa, imersa em seus pensamentos. Ela contemplava a imagem da mesma com afeição, botando em sua cabeça que poderia se dar bem com aquela.

Afinal, que coisas de tão impressionantes poderiam acontecer ao longo do tempo?


	3. Capítulo 3 Olha quem vem á cavalo

**Capítulo 3 - Olha quem vem á cavalo**

No dia seguinte, tudo estava perfeitamente do jeito que Mary gostava. A casa estava muito limpa como sempre, tudo estava guardado e sem alteração alguma (Pois ela tinha muito medo que alguém viesse a mexer em seus feitiços e pertences) e a casa parecia silenciosa como sempre. Mas pérai, se ela tinha uma hóspede, por que a casa parecia tão quieta como se não houvesse ninguém ali? Seu rosto fechou-se e ela estranhou que não houvesse nenhuma Maddie naquela casa. E não é que não tinha? Não havia ninguém na casa ao não ser ela mesma.

Mary ainda estava na cama quando se deu pela falta da menina. A casa estava totalmente limpa, nada fora do lugar exceto pela própria menina, que sabe se lá onde estava.

— _Será que a coisa fugiu?_ — Pensou a Feiticeira. Claro. Era bem provável que aquela coisa doida que um dia seu tio chamara de Maddie fugisse pelo mundo feito uma louca ou algo do tipo. Mas a Feiticeira não era de ir atrás de ninguém e não rodaria o mundo atrás de uma simples garota que curava e matava animais sem mais nem menos.

— _Louca! É isso que ela é._ — A Feiticeira pensava, nervosa pelo sumiço da menina, mesmo admitindo que não se preocupava. Mas lembrou-se que o tio da menina a prometera a própria Mary.

— Meu deus! Porque fui me comprometer com uma coisa dessas? Porque fui me submeter a um absurdo desses? — Queixou-se ela levantando-se da cama, vestindo-se com sua capa preta comprida. — Mas eu juro que se a encontrar... — Mary tinha se retirado da casa para rondar pela região é procura da fugitiva que pareci ter escapado sabe se lá para onde. Quando de repente, ela a encontrou. A menina estava lá perto, entre as árvores agachada na terra molhada e segurava um pedaçinho de cenoura e o estendia para nada mais, nada menos que um coelho branco que sem medo, devagar se aproximava para apanhar o pedaço de cenoura. A Feiticeira admirou-se por um certo momento, vendo que a menina preocupava-se em apenas alimentar o bichinho que parecia faminto. Isso a fez lembrar-se de parte de sua infância. Quando gostava de correr na grama e subia em cima de árvores com sua melhor amiga e companheira, Bloom Nash.

Bloom tinha sido uma amiga de infância da Feiticeira que a ensinara muito sobre a vida e empedira Mary de realizar muitos erros durante parte de sua vida. E tudo nesse dia, lembrava não se sabia o porquê a amiga se fora para seguir sua vida há muito tempo atrás. Mary sentiu como se um buraco se abrisse em seu peito, perfurando seus órgãos internos e tirando sua vida. Mas tudo isso era a saudade. Saudade de ter alguém junto dela, partilhando sua vida e sempre causando problemas junto de alguém. Coisa que a Feiticeira não fazia há muito tempo e sentia falta de atrapalhar algumas pessoas. Ela se sentiu exausta por lembrar seu passado e descontou na menina que ali, alimentava o bichinho faminto.

— Largue isso daí, garota! — Vociferou a Feiticeira. A menina pareceu não lhe dar atenção até que o pequeno bichinho apanhasse sua comida e fosse embora dali. Nisso, a menina se levantou e com os olhos penetrantes cumprimentou a professora:

— Ah... — Disse ela sem perceber que a Feiticeira estava ali. — Bom dia professora! Está um belo dia hoje e eu tinha de dar uma volta por este lindo pântano. É belo, não acha? — Ela sorriu alegremente.

— Hum... Sim. — Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, pois não estava tão animada como sempre fora e nem gostaria de mostrar tal animação por nada. Estava impressionada pela menina se concentrar apenas no que queria e isso a fez pensar que teria de ensiná-la desde já a mostrar o melhor que pudesse de todos os seus poderes possíveis.

— Garota, você vai á cidade comigo hoje e vai me ajudar a vender algumas coisas!

— Eu vou? — Disse ela alegremente.

— Vai sim. Então trate de se aprontar, pois já estou indo e nunca espero!

— Tudo bem senhorita, já estou pronta! — Ela se juntou a professora que sem dizer nada apenas pegou duas cestas contendo Feitiços e entregou a menina para que ela carregasse.

A cidade era totalmente movimentada e muitos dos povos vendiam suas mercadorias pela rua, esperando que alguém viesse e comprasse tudo que eles ofereciam. Obviamente, Mary Payne era uma ótima vendedora e tudo que vendia faia sucesso pela região. Todos a procuravam quando queriam alguma coisa e sabiam que tudo lhes seria fornecido pela Feiticeira. Enquanto andavam, tentando ultrapassar o povo que devagar andava, um homem se aproximou da Feiticeira com um sorriso em seu rosto.

— MILAGRE! Tudo da senhorita é Milagre!

— Ah, então ela foi presa?

— SIM! SIM! A senhorita fez com que os oficias notasse a culpa dela, que ela era a culpada do crime! Realmente, é um milagre!

— Então fico feliz pelo senhor. Que a justiça seja feita! — E, retirando-se, continuou sua caminhada.

— Er... Senhorita... Do que ele estava falando? — perguntou Maddie que parecia não saber muito da história.

— A própria mulher dele matou seu filho e conseguiu botar a culpa nele. Mas EU AQUI, consegui provar; com minhas poções; que ela era a verdadeira culpada e não ele.

— Com poções?

— SIM! Pedi para que ele desse a poção para um dos generais e ele p fez. É a poção da verdade, então ele se daria conta de que a mulher era a verdadeira culpada e ele não tinha nada a ver com a história. E se for me perguntar como ele pediu a poção se estava preso, não, ele não estava preso, mas soube que iriam culpá-lo, mas quando o general entrou em sua casa ele lhe ofereceu um chá e misturou... — Nesse momento, a Feiticeira avistou um vulto passar por entre a multidão. O vulto tinha pele clara e cabelos sedosos e enrolados. Trajava um vestido azul cheio de rendas e exibia uma certa delicadeza enquanto andava. Mary não teve dúvida de quem poderia ser. Com certeza, era uma mulher e com certeza era a pessoa que imaginava ser, que há tanto queria encontrar.

— _Não pode ser ela._ — Pensou a Feiticeira. —_ Só posso estar louca. Tenho pensado tanto nela que meus nervos devem estar a mil._ — Mas sabia que louca ou não, tinha de ir atrás do vulto e tirar suas conclusões mesmo sabendo que tinha certeza de ser...

— **BLOOM!** — Gritava Mary atrás da multidão, mas a moça parecia não escutar e continuava seu trajeto. A Feiticeira largou sua cesta e deixou Maddie plantada onde estava e começou a correr, empurrando as pessoas que por ali passavam e que estavam em seu caminho. — BLOOM! — Era só o que conseguia dizer enquanto corria o vento batendo em sua cara e o desespero tomando conta de si. Portanto, começou a correr o máximo que pode, se desculpando por ás vezes derrubar algumas pessoas no chão ou esbarrar em policiais, mas tinha que alcançar a moça que andava bem lá na frente.

— _Mas ela está tão longe..._ — Pensou. — _Mas vou alcançá-la de qualquer jeito!_ — E voltara a correr o mais rápido que pode até estar a centímetros de distância da moça.

— BLOOM! — De repente a menina virou-se num giro absurdo. Era realmente quem ela imaginava ser. Era realmente quem ela queria que fosse. Era Bloom. A magnífica amiga de anos atrás, e que fizera aprender a viver do jeito que era a que deixou saudades em todo o povo e que um dia se fora para poder viver a vida.

Era exatamente Bloom, só que um pouco diferente. (na verdade bastante) Seu cabelo crescera numa grande disparada e era realmente enorme e bem mais claro que antes. Seus olhos pareciam mais claros que de costume e sua pele, um pouquinho morena. Era estranho pensar em como Bloom mudara, em como crescera, em como estava tão radiante com um lindo sorriso no rosto, uma alegria enorme que, desde pequena, já a tinha. Era uma menina habilidosa com tudo, não medi esforços para realizar algo e era muito, muito cuidadosa. Prezava muito pela sua vida e pelas pessoas. Gostava muito de ajudar quem lhe pedisse e quem merecesse.

Bloom tinha se virado para ver quem tinha gritado seu nome e quando se virou, era a inconfundível Mary Payne. Ela realmente não acreditou que era ela, havia mudado um pouco desde a última vez, mas não se importava, queria abraçá-la e conversar com ela.

— Mary? É você? — Perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo que só poderia ser a mesma.

— AAH, O que você acha? É CLARO QUE SOU EU SUA DOIDA! — Nesse momento, Mary abraçou sua miga, levantando ela no ar e depois girando a moça que parecia dar uma risadinha de felicidade por reencontrar a amiga. Depois de colocá-la no chão, não parava de falar rápido e sem pausa alguma:

— CARACA, é você mesmo! Não posso acreditar! Mesmo passando tanto tempo você não parece ter mudado muito, sabia... Na verdade mudou sim, mas não o bastante para passar despercebida na rua... O que andou fazendo por todo esse tempo? Como pode não ter me mandado nenhuma carta... Sabe que tenho ficado melancólica e chata desde que você se foi?... Ah, você sabe que prezo muito meus amigos e não vivo sem eles. Sabe... Da última vez que saí para poder atazanar a vida de um fugitivo da polícia, não teve tanta graça... Pois estive sozinha e não teve praticamente graça nenhuma... — Nesse momento Bloom a interrompeu:

— Você não mudou nada até hoje! Olha pra você. — Bloom olhava a amiga de baixo pra cima e sorria. — Está incrível!

— Ahhh! Você que está! Senti tanto sua falta! — A Feiticeira percebeu que uma única lágrima descia pelo seu rosto, mas a ignorou. — Mas espere... O que você faz por aqui?

— Ah, querida Mary, tenho cansado de viver sozinha e estava justamente indo atrás de você. Sabe que sei onde você mora, então estava indo exatamente ao local para vê-la. Na verdade... — Ela fazia uma pausa e respirava fundo. — Estava pensando em passar uma longa temporada junto da senhorita para relembrarmos os velhos tempos. O que acha? — A Feiticeira sorriu, pensando que, com isso, poderia aproveitar muito de seu tempo e pelo menos aprontar uma vez só de boa vontade. Fazia tempo que não causava o CAOS pela cidade e Bloom era a melhor pessoa para ajudá-la nisso. Pelo menos antigamente era.

— Com certeza minha amiga. Adorarei recebê-la em minha casa por um longo tempo. Aliás... — Nesse meio tempo, Maddie já se apressava, segurando as duas cestas que por sinal estavam muito pesadas e juntou-se ás duas que ali conversavam sem preocupação nenhuma.

— Puxa, isso aqui é pesado, Mary. — Ela respirava um tanto ofegante e colocou as cestas no chão. Bloom a olhou meio confusa, sem saber quem era a menina, mas antes de tudo, Mary já a apresentava para a amiga.

— Esta é Maddie Browne. Ela é minha aprendiz, e foi mandada pelo tio para que aprendesse comigo tudo o que precisa saber. Mas antes de tudo, eles foram assassinados, minha amiga.

— Assassinados? — Sua expressão era de susto e medo e esta, virando-se para Maddie, e segurou suas mãos. — Sinto muito, querida. Mas tenho certeza de que minha preciosa amiga irá cuidar e ensiná-la de um jeito que ninguém nunca faz e eu adorarei ajudar nessa façanha de vocês duas. — Sorriu ela.

— Com toda a certeza. — Disse Mary passando o braço pelo ombro das duas. — Na verdade, nesse tempo em que se apresentavam, tive idéias loucas que somente três pessoas, totalmente cheias de idéias na cabeça poderiam ter. — Ela deu um sorriso firme e mal e as duas assentiram com prazer.

— Com toda certeza! — Disseram as duas em coro.

— Bem, então esta noite é a noite onde tudo começa e será ótimo pra que Maddie acostume conosco. Às vezes — Disse ela baixando a voz — Ela é meio tímida e chega a ser calada, mas sei que isso é frescura de adolescente.

— Eu não sou adolescente! — Disse a menina, contrariando a Feiticeira.

— Ah é? E quantos anos você tem?

— Tenho vinte anos e não sou nenhuma criança ou algo do tipo. — A Feiticeira riu.

— Vinte anos? Temo que ainda não saiba nem cozinhar. — Debochou a Feiticeira.

— Ah... É claro que sei! — Disse a menina um pouco brava.

— Claro que sabe meu anjo... É por isso que vai me ajudar hoje á noite antes de sairmos por aí. O que acham?

— Tecnicamente — Começou Bloom com sua voz doce — Podemos fazer nosso próprio banquete. Sabe, seria divertido... Tenho certeza! — Bloom abraçou as amigas de forma alegre e delicada e começou a sentir como se tudo isso que estava acontecendo seria favorável para que esse ano fosse notado e lembrado como um dos melhores, pois muitas coisas estavam previstas para este.

Afinal, como muitos daquela cidade diziam, este realmente é um mundo doido.


	4. Capítulo 4 A História de Mary e Bloom

**Capitulo 4 - A história de Mary e Bloom**

Bloom adorava o vento suave das nove horas. O ar soprava de um jeito tão suave, que trouxe tranqüilidade á Bloom. Tranqüilidade á menininha de cabelos castanhos e olhos violeta penetrantes. Hoje era o dia em que completaria 9 anos de idade e para sua própria reflexão, hoje seria o dia onde tudo de bom e magnífico poderia acontecer. O mundo parecia girar em torno dela e só o que a importava, era algo que neste mesmo dia, iria buscar.

Um dia enquanto brincava com a pequena Mary Payne (amiga de infância pra todas as horas), teve uma certa idéia, uma grande idéia que sabia que poderia conseguir pois não era para seu próprio bem, mas sim para o dos outros. As duas garotas ouviram rumores sobre um certo Mago que morava em uma cidade vizinha perto de Cobalt e seria magnífico se elas lhe pedissem alguns poderes.

— Pense em como vai ser ótimo para nós duas, Mary. — Disse a pequena com sua voz de sino.

— Aliás, quero ajudar as pessoas com esses tais poderes, quero poder dar-lhes esperança pra a vida e quero ter algo pra mim. Quero ter minha própria vocação quando crescer. — Mary assentira, cheia de idéias loucas na cabeça (pois estava certa a concordar em ir em busca dos poderes).

— Tudo bem. — Sua voz era infantil e inocente, embora houvesse malícia em seu modo de pensar — Acho que seria muito favorável justamente á mim, pois, poderei preparar meus próprios Feitiços e até mesmo ajudar ou atrapalha certas pessoas. — Ela sorriu. — Estou disposta a isso com toda a certeza e não faço objeção quanto a ir buscá-los seja lá onde for.

Inteligentes como eram, meninas dedicadas á tudo o que faziam, decidiram que iriam no aniversário da pequena Bloom e não haveria outro dia a não ser esse e nada poderia impedi-las. Pelo menos, nada deveria impedi-las.

Era aniversário de Bloom e hoje ela buscaria Mary para irem atrás do tal senhor que vivia na fronteira de Cobalt. Ela havia acabado de sair de casa, trancado a porta de madeira velha, e seguiu seu caminho pela trilha de barro. Seguia sempre alegre, gostava de cantarolar. Uma canção pequenina. Uma canção bonita e pequenina. Segurava uma cestinha com pães para se sentissem fome durante o caminho e um amuleto da sorte, para que nada desse errado. Estava próxima da casa de Mary, mas vira que a menina não aguardava na entrada da casa (como haviam combinado). Ela estranhou. Achou estranho a amiga não estar na porta á sua espera e resolveu ir até os fundos da casa olhar na janela para ver se via a garota. Ela rondou a casa, foi até os fundos e olhou pela janela. A menina estava de costas, balançando o quadril (em movimento de dança) enquanto parecia arrumar uma pequena trouxinha no qual levava dois casaquinhos azuis e azul-marinho, um pão doce e um grilo dentro de um potinho transparente (pois este era o seu amuleto por sempre colecionar insetos interessantes). Bloom irou-se por ver a amiga atrasada e demorando-se e gritou por seu nome:

— Mary PAYNE! — A outra teve um sobressalto e virou-se imediatamente notando a presença da amiga que ali esperava. — Oh meu deus — Disse a menina. — Juro nem notei que esperava aí. — Bloom a encarou.

— Está atrasada. Realmente atrasada.

— AH, que boba eu. Bem, acho que podemos ir. — Disse ela colocando a trouxinha amarrada nas costas. Bloom sorriu animada e em seguida, a amiga pulou a janela e juntas seguiram pela estrada principal.

O caminho parecia longo e cansativo, durante o caminho passaram por riachos, fazendas de mulheres ricas e pequenas escolas internas (que era um bicho de sete cabeças aos olhos de Mary) e passaram por um lindo pomar. As duas estavam achando o trajeto divertido. Cheio de paisagens para se olhar e se sentiam maravilhadas pelas paisagens extraordinárias que havia em Cobalt.

— Como me sinto feliz por isso. Disse Mary abraçando a si mesma. Logo se aproximavam da fronteira de Cobalt juntas, pararam para um lanche. O lanche estava bom e enquanto comiam, um garoto que ali passava se aproximou.

— Com licença... — Disse ele inseguro. As meninas o olharam. — Poderiam me dar um pouquinho do seu delicioso pão, pois estou com muita fome. Sou um garoto perdido pelo mundo e tenho muita, muita fome.

— Com toda a certeza garoto, venha e pegue um de nossos pãezinhos! — Dissera Bloom mostrando sua enorme gentileza para com o menino. Ele agradeceu e no momento em que se inclinava para pegar um dos pãezinhos, pegou a cesta inteira e numa enorme disparada, saíra correndo como um cavalo em fuga.

— ORAS... AQUELEE...! — Vociferou Mary em seu puro ódio pelo garoto. — vê o que ele fez? Pegou nossa cesta cheia de comida e saiu correndo! Ah, mas eu vou atrás dele. — Ela já ia se levantar e começar sua corrida atrás do menino, mas Bloom a segurou pelo braço.

— Deixe amiga. Não estamos aqui para isso. Aliás... — Disse Bloom olhando para ela com um sorriso perverso. — Vai poder se vingar desse garoto e comer muitos pães quando receber seus poderes.

— Você tem razão, amiga. Terei um belo tempo para fazer com que alguém faça o mesmo que fez conosco esse dia. Não vê? Este dia era para ser perfeito. — Ela amarrou a cara.

— E será minha queria Mary Payne. Ele será para se lembrar por toda a sua vida.

Então elas continuaram seu caminho, mas desta vez, a paisagem não parecia tão bonita quanto a de antes. As árvores que avistavam eram asquerosas, as plantas cheias de espinhos e o céu parecia sem cor.

— Este lugar não é nada agradável. — Disse Bloom e sua amiga concordara na mesma hora, mas como estavam perto do destinatário, continuaram seu caminho tentando afastar o medo que tentava dominá-las e empedí-las de continuar. Então, passados alguns minutos, elas avistaram uma casinha no meio do nada. Uma casinha feita de barro cercava apenas por um varal sem roupas. O cheiro que vinha de longe, desde a casa até elas, era de um perfeito perfume maravilhoso, capaz de confundir qualquer donzela que por ali passasse.

— Esse deve ser o verdadeiro cheiro de um Feitiço. — Disse Mary enquanto inspirava tal perfume.

— Dizem que o feiticeiro que vive aí, tem mais de duzentos anos. — Mencionou Bloom. As duas se entreolharam um tanto nervosas, seguraram a mão da outra enquanto andavam lentamente até a casa. Bloom cantava uma canção sobre esperança e fidelidade e isso deu total força a pequena Mary, para que ela continuasse a caminhar,pois suas pernas já estavam bambas. Quando se aproximaram da casa, viram que a porta estava entreaberta, mas tiveram medo de entrar. Mary encarou a porta e então bateu de levinho

— Alguém? — Perguntou insegura. Ninguém respondeu... Por um breve momento.

— **Queiram entrar senhoritas que visitam minha casa!** — Chamou uma voz de lá de dentro. As duas trocaram olhares amedontrados e então empurraram a porta.

A casa era bem escura, mal se dava para ver o que se encontrava pelo caminho. Também era rodeada de fumaça e insenso e um gato acinzentado que passava por ali. Mary se sentiu atraída pelo gato, mas outra coisa a chamou a atenção enquanto as duas andavam em direção á sala. No corredor, dentro de uma estante luxuosa, havia guardado uma espada de ferro linda e isso a atraíra, muito mais que o gato. Ela se aproximou da espada e estendeu suas mãozinhas delicadas para tocar a espada.

— NÃO TOQUE NISSO GAROTA! — Gritou uma voz vinda da sala. As duas viraram, seus rostos expressando terrível susto pela voz e perceberam que a porta para a sala estava aberta. "

— Acho que ele quer que nós entremos pela porta. — Bloom disse, e então segurou na mão de Mary e a puxou para dentro da sala, entrando rapidamente dentro da mesma.

A sala era bem mais interessante do que o assustador corredor. Havia um caldeirão preto no canto da sala e no centro um tapete sujo vermelho enorme. O chão era de um tom cinza totalmente envelhecido. As meninas assustarem-se. Também havia uma mesinha redonda em outra parte da sala, localizada mais ou menos nos fundos, perto da janela. E ali estava o poderoso Feiticeiro, sentado em sua cadeira de luxo. Em seu colo, o mesmo gatinho que Mary vira na entrada no corredor. O feiticeiro estudou as duas meninas que entravam na sala apreensivas e se se sentiu um tanto curioso pensando o porque de duas crianças procurarem um feiticeiro. A menina de cabelos castanhos escuros e de rosto branco rosado (Mary) o estava encarando e ele sentiu uma incrível repulsa. Então apressou-se em dizer:

— Sei que estão á observar minha incrível sala, mas creio que não vieram aqui para observações, pois esta casa não é um museu, se é que o pensam.

Ele era convencido e isso enfureceu a pobre Mary que ainda o encarava.

— Não senhor. Começou Bloom. Creio que viemos para um motivo muito mais importante... Quero dizer... Pelo menos pra mim parecia ser importante e sei que Mary também o acha. Não é Mary? — Disse ela cutucando-a com o cotovelo. Mary a olhou um pouco distraída, mas depois abstraiu tal pergunta e a respondeu:

— Ah, é mesmo. E sei que o senhor não a recusará. — Ela o encarou novamente, mas desta vez, desafiando-o.

— Oh! Acho que então teremos uma oferta nesta bela tarde. Pois então, qual é a oferta? — As duas se entreolharam se perguntando quem começaria a falar e propor o que tanto queriam. Bloom estava quieta e insegura demais para começar uma conversa ali, então Mary começou sua proposta:

— Senhor Feiticeiro...

— Blade. Só Blade, por favor!

— Senhor Blade, estamos aqui para que você pudesse nos conceder poderes, pois, como deve saber, não nascemos com eles e queremos muito adquiri-los para que possamos usá-los, não para o total mal das pessoas, mas para que futuramente possamos viver deles, pois seremos Feiticeiras e isto é apenas o que lhe peço.

O Feiticeiro examinou a proposta. Parecia imerso em seus fúteis pensamentos, mas só depois de notar que tinha de responder lhe disse:

— Cara... Criança. Sua proposta é de muito bom caráter, pois creio eu, que ser Feiticeiro e viver de Feitiçaria nestas redondezas como em Cobalt, onde os melancólicos e fugitivos vivem, seria muito favorável que se tornassem feiticeiras. Mas acho que terei de recusar sua proposta. — Foi apenas o que disse, depois começou a acariciar o gato acinzentado. Mary enfureceu-se.

— O QUÊ? Como não pode! Como não? É perfeita esta proposta. Juro que nunca faremos mal á um individuo sequer, a não ser pela justiça do povo e para nossa própria vida...

— Ela tem razão... — A voz de Bloom elevou-se. — Aliás, é disso que quero viver daqui em diante e quero me entregar totalmente á isso, senhor! — Ele a encarou impressionado por seu discurso e logo tentava mudar tal conceito.

— Senhorita... Criança. Não sei se daria os poderes para vocês, pois vejo que são tão novinhas e mal começaram suas vidas. — Bloom já iria levantar sua voz, mas o Feiticeiro a deteve. —... Mas como disseram que estão totalmente resolvidas sobre isto, então porque contrariaria duas lindas garotinhas? — Ele deu um sorriso seco e em troca, recebeu dois vivos sorrisos de alegria vindo das duas garotas.

— Nós agradecemos ao senhor, mas queremos saber como que irá fazê-lo...

— Obviamente num ritual que eu mesmo prepararei. Farei uma bebida, um Feitiço á vocês duas, repetirei palavras, pois sao poderosas e no momento em que recebê-los, terão de jurar que o usarão para o que prometeram. Farão isso?

— Com certeza. — Responderam juntas em coro.

A noite chegou e já estava tudo preparado para o ritual que conceberia os tais poderes as duas meninas. Nesse momento as duas estavam sentadas em suas cadeiras numa linda mesa de madeira vermelha e a sala toda preparada e decorada com velas brancas para iluminá-la. O caldeirão estava desta vez no centro da sala, e cheio de uma bebida verde. O gato dormia em cima de uma pilha de livros surrados e o mesmo havia saído por um breve momento. Quando voltou, as duas meninas o olharam animadas e ele fora direto ao ponto:

— Senhoritas, já tenho tudo arrumado aqui comigo como podem ver. O ritual não demora muito e como pude estudar cada uma de vocês, darei poderes diferentes á cada uma das duas, tudo bem? — As duas assentiram. Então ele deu inicio ao ritual. Primeiramente, ele retirou uma dose da poção verde do caldeirão e o estendeu á Mary para que ela apenas a segurasse. — Vejo que será uma grande Feiticeira, moçinha. O destino lhe diz isto e lhe promete coisas incríveis. Por isso, lhe será concebido o poder de se transformar tanto no animal cobra, quanto em um magnífico dragão. — Os olhos de ambos brilhavam. — Também poderá dominar o Voodoo como ninguém minha querida criança e seus feitiços adquiridos tanto verbalmente quanto por meio de poções serão excelentes e de ultra-efeito. — Ele fez uma pausa e a alertou. — Irei soprar-lhe palavras para que possa finalizar e que você tome este feitiço meu como o melhor dos sucos que já tomou. E permaneça quieta até que termine tudo. Entendeu-me? — Ela apenas assentiu. — Então tudo bem... Deuses criadores dos céus e dos perigos que há na Terra, pais de todos os poderosos Feiticeiros habitantes de toda a Terra, conceda á esta menina de Cobalt, o poder que lhe é necessário para que possa viver como prometera.

Sua voz era firme e concentrada. Parecia que tinha vida, cada palavra dele, cada gesto com as mãos. Tudo para Mary parecia vivo dentro daquela sala.

— Conceda agora — Disse ele, elevando a voz. — Os poderes prometidos, á esta menina... BEBA! — A menina quase não entendera o que o Feiticeiro dissera, mas ao notar do que se tratava bebeu rapidamente a poção, que segundo ela, tinha gosto de barro com açúcar e menta. Então, ela começou a sentir algo mudar. Sentiu como se sua mente se expandisse de modo surrealista, e suas mãos pareciam poderosas o bastante, pois quando sem querer as estendeu, conseguiu explodir uma das velas da sala. Isso era totalmente novo aos olhos da menina. Mas sentia-se realizada.

Então, chegara à vez da outra menina. O Feiticeiro repetiu o processo, mas de outra maneira. Do mesmo jeito que estendera a poção para que Mary a segurasse, falou:

— Vejo anseios e vontades dentro de sua alma. Seu destino será muito lindo daqui pra frente. Conhecerá muita gente e pessoas que jamais se esquecerá. Vejo que é amante da natureza e amorosa. Seus poderes serão o amor. Poderá aproximar dois individuos que se mereçam dignamente. E também terá uma bela voz de sino, capaz de reavivar um vilarejo inteiro. Também poderá realizar feitiços com a melhor habilidade, mas também poderá se transformar no que bem entende, mesmo sabendo eu, que nunca se transformaria num bicho asqueroso para assustar as pessoas. — Ele fez uma longa pausa e por fim terminou. — Deuses criadores dos céus e dos perigos que há na Terra, pais de todos os poderosos Feiticeiros habitantes de toda a Terra, conceda á esta menina de Cobalt, o poder que lhe é necessário para que possa viver como prometera. — E por fim, ela bebeu a tal poção, vivendo cada momento da transformação, sentindo cada partícula do seu corpo tornar-se mais forte e se sentir gratificante por cada momento desta transformação. ELA SABIA... Ela sabia exatamente o que faria daqui pra frente e para o que viveria.

Seis anos haviam se passado depois da transformação. As meninas possuíam 15 anos de idade e seis que viveram depois daquele dia. Sentiam-se gratas por aquele dia e desde então, estavam ajudando os povos na rua ou em suas casas, e quanto ao garoto que havia lhes roubado alguns pães, Mary havia se divertido com ele abusando de seu poder para o Voodoo. Mas ela não machucara tanto o garoto, pois Bloom a empedira de tanta maldade e a lembrara que teriam de continuar ajudando as pessoas.

Bloom, porém deixaria hoje a maravilhosa cidade de Cobalt para percorrer o mundo ajudando as pessoas que necessitavam isso. Mary implorara para que ela não fosse, para que ficasse, mas a amiga lhe dissera que não podia deixar as nações sem alguém que pudesse lhes ajudar e lhes dar consolo. Concordando com isso, mas com um rosto muito triste e pra baixo, levara Bloom á estrada principal transformada em dragão, e Bloom montada nela. Elas se despediram com muita tristeza, mas certas de que, futuramente, se encontrariam.


	5. Capítulo 5 Garota encontra Garoto

**Capitulo 5- Garota encontra Garoto**

O Sol já tinha ido embora, dando lugar á mais linda noite que já pôde existir em Cobalt. As estrelas brilhavam no alto céu limpo e escuro e iluminavam a cidade histórica. Os morcegos voavam pela perigosa floresta escura e cheia de predadores a procura de seu alimento. Esta noite seria das melhores. Seria das melhores, pois, a Própria Mary havia previsto por ela mesma. Segundo a Feiticeira, suas previsões nunca falharam, sempre estiveram certas. Portanto, hoje todas as três iriam para a deserta fronteira de Cobalt, visitar um velho amigo e lhe agradecer por muitas coisas. Mas esta visita não seria uma visita comum. Mary havia preparado um liquido que conceberia um rabo de burro ao que tomasse a bebida. Maddie não havia gostado nada da idéia. Achava ela um pouco criança, nada divertida e poderia prejudicar as pessoas que a tomassem. Maddie estava apreensiva em fazer tal visita, pois, mal convivera com seres humanos e tão pouco sentira falta da companhia deles. Sentia-se muito bem sozinha na companhia dos animais de quem cuidava do que com as poucas pessoas que a rodeavam durante toda a sua vida. Mas gostava de Mary. Gostava do seu jeito divertido e cheio de espontâniedade. Gostava também da nova hóspede que era muito educada e atenciosa. Mary estava realmente começando a sentir falta das pessoas na sua vida. E agora sentia saudades de seu tio.

— _Tão bom e tão aperfeiçoado em magia._ — Pensou ela. Desde que o tio fora assassinado por caçadores; homens da noite, Maddie sentia um pouco de sua falta, mas não como agora. As vezes o tio se sentava para conversar com a bela menina, sentada, acariciando algum gato selvagem , mas ela logo ia embora, dizia que tinha de respirar ar puro ou que realmente não queria conversar naquele momento. O tio ficava triste por não conversar tanto com a menina e agora, tudo isso era como uma pedra na garganta de Maddie. Queria poder ter alguém nesse momento para conversar, alguém nesse momento para dizer que realmente sentia falta dos seres humanos em sua vida. Viver sozinha, afinal, não era realmente o que ela queria agora.

Maddie observava as estrelas a brilharem no céu, maravilhada por sua beleza, por tão reluzente que era. Isso a deixou um pouco mais animada, mas não apagava a tristeza e a melancolia que preenchiam o coração da menina. Uma lagrima quente rolara por seu rosto. Isso a deixou brava, mas a ignorou. Hoje tentaria esquecer todos os seus problemas e sairia um pouco ao lado de Mary para distrair. Mas tinha de ver o que as duas Feiticeiras faziam na sala de entrada tão quietas. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e em passos largos andou. Pareciam quietas, a casa parecia quieta. Nenhum barulho provinha dela a não ser o barulho dos insetos que se introduziam nela. Maddie chegou à sala e deparou com Mary despejando uma bebida rosa clara, numa pequena garrafa de vidro. A Feiticeira possuía um sorriso como se tivesse realmente tramando algo e não queria escondê-lo de modo algum. Maddie aproximou-se em silêncio da onde a moça se posicionava e lhe falou:

— O que é isto? — Perguntou na mais pura inocência. Mary virou-se num estalo e viu que era apenas a menina que conversava com ela. Então respondeu:

— Suco! O que mais poderia ser? — Sua voz era mais sarcástica o possível e Maddie tentou não rir daquilo. — Ande garota, é apenas um encantamento que eu mesma preparei!

Maddie deu um de seus sorrisos tristes á Feiticeira.

— Puxa, mas é que realmente parece suco senhorita! Até mesmo eu poderia confundir e beber. — A feiticeira sorriu e logo reprovou algo que a menina dissera:

— Mas porque me trata de modo tão formal, garota? Todos sabemos que aqui não é um palácio, ou seja lá que tipo de Mansão, mas por favor, se puder me chame pelo meu nome, porque assim, me sentirei mais sua amiga do que Professora.

— Ah! — Foi apenas o que a menina conseguiu dizer, mas a Feiticeira colocou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro e continuou:

— Porque somos isso que somos, não? Amigas? Mais do que aluna e professora não?

— Com toda a certeza senho... Mary! Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para lhe fazer bem. — A menina parecia insegura; tímida o bastante para continuar, mas estava feliz. Finalmente alguém pudera chamá-la de amiga. Finalmente alguém pudera estar ao lado dela, fazendo-a compreender que a vida poderia ser maravilhosa.

— Olhe só, meninas! — Interrompeu Bloom saindo de um dos minúsculos quartos, trajando um vestido rosa claro de cetim até o tornozelo, com uma bota preta e o cabelo preso com uma fita rosa. As duas moças a olharam um tanto impressionadas e sorriram como elogio a garota. — Eu pensei, como vamos fazer uma visita á alguém tão especial, tenho de estar especialmente bela também! Afinal, sou uma dama e uma dama sempre se veste de acordo com a ocasião. Não concordam? — As duas garotas se entreolharam e responderam em coro:

— Hum, É. Talvez... — Mas não deixavam de sorrir para não deixar a amiga desanimada e esta se dirigiu para Maddie:

— Querida, você é realmente adorável! Tenho certeza que a noite de hoje irá deixá-la muito melhor do que hoje a tarde. Pareceu-me tão triste minha pequena. — Disse Bloom tocando sua face com uma mão. — Mas nada do que companhia não resolva não é mesmo? — Houve uma breve pausa antes de a menina responder cheia de entusiasmo:

— Com toda a certeza senhorita Bloom. Estive um pouco abatida esta manhã, creio que talvez seja pela viagem e todo o resto. Mas depois que a senhorita chegou, me sinto muito bem e acho que me sentirei melhor daqui pra frente.

— Claro, claro! É por isso que hoje eu me dei ao luxo de preparar uma poção para o meu amigo do coração e assim, nós três iremos nos divertir! — Mary abraçou as duas, gerando um forte aperto entre aquele abraço.

— Pode ser perigoso, Mary. — Disse Bloom alertando-a. — Nós podemos nos divertir, mas e ele?

— Ele também vai se divertir. Não se lembra como ele era? E também quero dar o troco pela hora em que ele gritou comigo. Quem ele pensa que é? Mas não importa, quero essa visita e se ele for esperto, vai perceber que isto — disse, apontando para o frasco— não é um suco como a Maddie pensou.

Então elas prepararam-se para sair. Mary estava com sua capa comprada na cidade, com seu amuleto no qual não deixava que ninguém tocasse por nada, e suas calças largas boca de sino preta. Maddie trajava apenas um vestido cor creme velho, quase sem elegância, a não ser pela moça que o vestia, que era bela e refinada. Assim, as três partiram, andando pelo perigoso pântano cheio de animais. Subiram as poucas colinas que ali tinham, passavam pelas pequenas casinhas cheia de crianças, que brincavam em seus quintais e quando avistaram as três Feiticeiras, acenavam com muita alegria. Também passaram pelos lagos e laginhos que direcionavam á fronteira e aos vilarejos e as enormes montanhas que projetavam a estrada, uma sensação de enorme paz e tranqüilidade. Bloom cantava uma canção sobre perigos á espreita e Mary andava despreocupada exceto pela surpresa que fariam naquela noite. Maddie tentava andar quieta e confiante, mas não escondia a curiosidade que tinha em conhecer o legendário amigo das duas Feiticeiras.

— Mary, quem é este afinal? — Perguntava Maddie sobre o amigo.

— Ele... Ele é um dos maiores Feiticeiros depois de mim e basicamente foi ele que me concebeu os poderes que tenho. — Disse Mary na mais pura tranqüilidade.

— Se ele foi o que te fez Mary, porque você é melhor que ele? — Um golpe de ar atingiu os braços da pequena Maddie e Bloom, fazendo-as tremer.

— Isso é fácil, garota, eu sou a melhor que se pode achar e nem mesmo ele conseguiu me controlar. Tenho um gênio forte e sou feroz se provocada. Então, pense bem antes de me atentar.

— Isso é totalmente verdade! — Disse Bloom em gargalhadas, parando com sua musica. — Uma vez, bem antes de eu ir embora, ela fez um Voodoo de um garoto que tinha roubado uma cesta de pães nossa. Realmente, não foi nada legal, mas ele teve o que merecer.

As três respiravam fundo, pois estavam cansadas de tanto andar, mas Mary estava disposta á ir até o fim para ver o Feiticeiro depois de tanto tempo.

Quando finalmente chegaram à casa do Feiticeiro. A casa parecia um pouco diferente de antes, pois havia um enorme caldeirão em um dos lados da casa. Não parecia muito escura, pois velas pareciam estar acesas dentro da casa. Mas o cheiro de incenso ainda era forte, a quilômetros de distância, como da primeira vez em que estivera ali, dava para se sentir. Era totalmente ótimo lembrar-se daquele momento crucial de sua vida e agradecera muitas vezes por aquilo ter acontecido. As três moças pareciam felizes de estar ali. Despreocupadas; calmas e felizes.

— _Nada mesmo poderia abalar esta noite._ — Pensou Maddie. Aproximaram-se da porta que parecia um pouco mais velha e estragada e bateram. Parecia haver um sussurro vindo de dentro da casa, um burburinho irritante e apenas cessou quando as três meninas bateram na porta. Alguém se levantou, mas ninguém parecia se aproximar da porta, apenas uma voz reconhecível em qualquer lugar gritou:

— **ENTREM!** — E elas o fizeram. Não iriam hesitar como da primeira vez, feito três garotinhas assustadas indo consultar um mago totalmente maluco e nervoso. Mas enfim, abriram a porta. A sala parecia toda iluminada por velas enormes prestes a derreter e outras recém acesas. A sala também era coberta de tapetes persa cheios de desenhos espalhados pelo chão e uma mesinha de centro, na qual havia uma bola de cristal como enfeite. Na estante, a mesma espada por quem Mary se apaixonara, mas o gato não estava mais lá. Afinal, fazia muito tempo em que não estavam naquela casa.

Para Maddie, tudo era novo e maravilhoso. Os tapetes no chão, a espada, o incenso, o perfume, a espada, a bola de cristal e tudo que havia naquela casa. Sentia-se bem naquele lugar e tudo parecia realmente confortável. Realmente, tudo lá era confortável. Um homem estava parado na porta do quarto.

— Blade! —Gritou Mary exaltada. Ela fora direto cumprimentá-lo e ele esboçava um sorriso alegre em seu rosto. Parecia reconhecer quem eram duas meninas na sala e se sentia bem em reecontrá-las e vê-las tão grandes e bem formadas.

— Como vai meu criador? — Perguntou Mary.

— Realmente é de grande satisfação vê-la como está, Mary. Sua fama é grande por Cobalt e cresce a cada dia. Nunca pensei que poderia vê-la novamente e do modo que está. — Ela sorriu e em seguida deu lugar a Bloom que queria com certeza cumprimentar seu criador.

— Bloom! — Impressionou-se ele com a beleza da garota. — É gratificante ver uma menina como você era, tornar-se uma mulher tão bem feita como é. Ouvi muito falar de você quando estive em Oasis city. Você realizou muitas boas ações por lá menina. Continue assim e estará cumprindo com o seu chamado.

— Ah, obrigada Feiticeiro Blade. Temo em dizer que senti saudades daquele dia em que era uma criança normal, mas hoje, digo ao senhor que sou muito grata e feliz por tudo que me acontece em toda a minha vida. Devo tudo ao senhor por tudo que aprendi! — Ela sorriu e afastou-se um pouco deste.

Sua fisionomia não mudara desde a vez em que esteve com as jovens Feiticeiras. Seu rosto ainda era jovem e pálido, Seu cabelo marrom claríssimo ainda sem vestígios de um fio branco sequer, estrutura mediana e sempre seguro de si como era.

Ele notara a terceira moçinha que ainda não havia o cumprimentado. Ela parecia quieta e ao mesmo tempo segura de si por estar ali. Como ele mesmo sabia muito bem avaliar as pessoas, fez uma breve avaliação da garota. Parecia ser bem jovem, estrutura mediana, garota totalmente sozinha e independente que costuma se virar sozinha sem precisar de muitos esforços para sobreviver, mas ainda assim, era triste, seu coração parecia querer saltar e fugir daquela frágil alma inocente que precisava tanto de redenção quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Uma sensação de culpa a afugentava e a menina parecia extremamente melancólica por motivos sérios e tratáveis. Mas era bonita. Era tão bela quanto qualquer moça que já conhecera em sua vida. Parecia-se muito com as porcelanas que as lady's costumavam comprar na cidade.

— Ahh... Que descuido meu! — Disse Mary percebendo que a menina ainda não tinha sido apresentada ao Feiticeiro. — Senhor, esta aqui — Mary disse, pegando no braço da garota e a trazendo para perto do Feiticeiro. — É Maddie Browne. Como pode ver é uma perfeita criança de uns vinte anos e foi trazida á mim para que eu possa instruí-la de modo profissional já que ela tem o trabalho de passar todo o seu conhecimento ás gerações futuras. Ela realmente nasceu com poderes em suas veias, mas ainda não sabe como manejá-los direito.

Maddie estudou o Feiticeiro. Realmente seria o tipo de amigo que precisaria para conversar.

— _De uma vez por todas Maddie, seja gentil com ele._ — Pensou Maddie consigo mesma.

— Olá senhor? Prazer em conhecê-lo. — A jovem garota sorria alegremente, um felicidade preenchia o seu coração com fogos de artifícios e tudo isso quase fizera a menina explodir ali mesmo.

— O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Browne. Ou posso chamá-la pelo primeiro nome?

— Como quiser. Eu não me importarei com qualquer tipo de tratamento que usar comigo senhor.

— Então me chame de Blade e não senhor! Não gosto deste tipo de tratamento. Aqui não é nenhum tipo de mansão ou palácio, Maddie Browne.

— _Caramba. E ele é até igual à Feiticeira Mary quando fala_. — Pensou ela.

Então, assim a noite prosseguiu. Eles conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Mary lhe contara o quando gosta de seu Dragão o quão lindo ele era e Maddie na maior inocência perguntara:

— Como ele é? — Mary já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

— Se perguntou sobre a cor, querida Maddie, sou Azul claro com Azul escuro. Na verdade, a maior parte do meu corpo é Azul escuro e minha asas, compridas se quer saber, são Azuis quase Preto. Chega a dar inveja. Confesso que ás vezes em que estive transformada, me invejei o mais que pude, mas aí me dei conta que era fútil fazê-lo.

— Então é um Dragão muito grande não é?

— Com toda a certeza, garota. Baixinha como é, você não alcançaria nem as patas de meu grandioso Dragão!

— AH...! CLARO QUE NAO SOU BAIXINHA! — Queixou-se ela. Mas sabia que a Feiticeira estava brincando, portanto não guardou raiva nem ao menos por um segundo. Mary também lhes contara sobre como era voar como o tal Dragão, o quanto as longas asas davam leveza e suavidade quando alcançava vôo e com certeza se pudesse, viveria na forma de Dragão para sempre.

— Mas porque não pode viver como Dragão para sempre? — Interrogou a menina.

— Minha querida aprendiz, se pudesse fazer tudo que quisesse, não estaria aqui nem por um minuto. Tenho uma missão aqui e vivo dela. Portanto, deixarei esse sonho de lado enquanto tiver de cumpri-la. — Ela olhou para Blade tentando lembrá-lo do dia em que a transformara em que as fizera jurar a atender aos seus chamados. Ele devolveu com um sorriso cruel e voltou-se para a menina:

— Mas pequena Maddie, seu tio fora assassinado o porque, se era tão bom? O que o levou a morte? — A menina, toda desajeitada respondeu:

— Senhor Blade, em minha antiga cidade, muitos dos cidadãos tinha um grande defeito. A inveja. Meu tio tentava enfeitiçar as pessoas tentando mudar suas mentes ou mudá-las do caminho em que essas andavam, e na maioria das vezes, obtinha sucesso. Meu tio era um grande Feiticeiro, ele conseguia tudo o que queria e na hora que queria. Ele salvou a minha tia e uma menina quase morta, apenas com palavras. Mas havia pessoas na região que possuíam a tal inveja. Nunca gostei dela. — Houve uma pausa e então ela continuou. — Essas pessoas, invejosas que não se conformavam de meu tio ser uma boa pessoa, decidiram se vingar, pagando aos caçadores e outras terríveis pessoas para que os matassem. Me lembro como se fosse neste mesmo segundo. Era de noite e eu estava lendo um livro sobre magia negra que havia comprado de um sebo escondido na mata. Meu pressentira que iria acontecer alguma coisa naquele dia, então sentou-se para conversar comigo. Ele me disse exatamente estas palavras: "Filhinha, sei que está crescendo. Veja, já é uma moça!" Eu estranhei. Não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas então me entregou um pequeno baú e pediu para que eu cuidasse dele. Eu concordei sem saber muito o porque e ele me disse que se alguma coisa acontecesse, era pra mim enviar uma carta para Mary— Ela disse enquanto olhava para a instrutora — e me disse que ela era minha professora e que faria bem de mim e cuidaria de mim até que eu pudesse seguir meu caminho sozinha. Então... — Ela fez uma pausa dramática. Essa parecia a parte mais dramática e esperada. E ela continuou:

— Então, alguém bateu na porta. Talvez meu tio não tivesse pensado que aquele era o momento e quem estava batendo na porta eram os Caçadores; os Matadores. Mas quando a porta se abriu e alguém sacou a arma, eu saí correndo e não olhei para trás. Tive de me esconder, a sorte era que tinha dinheiro em meu baú e foi disso que sobrevivi até ir morar com Mary. Bem, é isso.

— Perfeito! — Disseram Mary e Blade ao mesmo tempo. — Bela história!

— Err... Obrigada! — Ela apenas agradeceu e ficou quieta.

Bloom estava encostada num cantinho, observava os dois jovens, o Feiticeiro e a menina prodígio e fugitiva e conseguira perceber algo. Havia um futuro para os dois. Tipo de futuro que não se jogava fora, Futuro que os Deuses só concebem a poucos. Com certeza Maddie era a ganhadora deste maravilhoso prêmio. Mas é claro que a maravilhosa Bloom iria ajudar. Nada passava pelas mãos de Bloom sem que ela desse sua aprovação e visse que era bom. Era hora de agir e a princesa do amor, no caso ela, iria ajudar e aprovar tudo que fosse bom ou ruim.

Afinal, era esse o trabalho da princesa prodígio da época. Além do mais, Bloom era a garota que a sociedade precisava e ela não iria decepcionar o povo.

— "Vai lá Bloom,o mundo precisa de você!"


	6. Capítulo 6 Bloom Nash

**Capitulo 6 - Bloom Nash**

A noite realmente tinha sido uma delícia. Tudo estava perfeito, nenhum problema ocorreu durante aquela viagem, o lindo céu não estrelado não mentia isso. As pessoas em Cobalt, só saíam quando o céu estava bom. Para eles, era sinal de que nada de ruim poderia acontecer. E realmente, naquela Noite, nada de ruim aconteceu até umas horas. Horas depois de tanto diálogo; conversa jogada fora, Mary realmente não havia se esquecido da poção que fizera para o amigo. Bloom precisava impedir que ela fizesse isso, mas não poderia indicar que aquilo não era um suco em voz alta. O Feiticeiro as mataria de todas as maneiras.

— _Como Mary é LOUCA!_ — Pensou Bloom. Mas antes que a encantadora moça de cabelos castanhos pudesse interferir naquilo (basicamente Mary já estava a ponto de entregar-lhe a garrafa da poção) a pequena Maddie já fizera seu trabalho.

— Ei! Não vamos tomar esse suco, deve estar horrível! — Ouviu-se a menina dizer tentando alertar o feiticeiro sobre a artimanha de Mary.

— Por que não? — Perguntou a outra. No mesmo instante Maddie respondeu a esta:

— Porque deve estar horrível e ninguém gosta de coisas ruins.

— Porque não devemos tomar, Senhorita Maddie? Tem alguma coisa no suco que eu não esteja sabendo? — Perguntou o mago já desconfiado das duas. Bloom apenas assistia quieta.

— Ah, mas não me responda, por favor. — Continuou ele. — Basicamente, Mary decidiu me fazer uma perfeita visita amigável pela volta da sua melhor amiga e lhe bateu na cabeça uma vontade de voltar aos dozes anos, quando gostava de brincar de Voodoo e enfeitiçar garotos pobres. — Mary amarrou a cara para ele. — Então, ela mesma preparou uma poção rosa, parecida com suco de morango, que se eu ou qualquer pessoa beber, esta virará um Burro com orelhas e tudo. — Ele sorriu para Mary se sentindo totalmente o melhor, e então amarrou a cara para ela. Mary se levantou, brava por tudo que havia ouvido, mas se sentiu ao mesmo tempo, maravilhada pela dedução eficaz do Feiticeiro.

— Realmente — Começou um tanto orgulhosa. — O senhor me impressionou, Blade. Mas como? Como sabia o que era isto? — Ela disse apontando para a garrafa. — Como sabe que isto é uma poção e que ainda vai lhe transformar em um burro? Me responda!

De início, ele demorou-se a falar para poder causar certo suspense e irritar a pobre Mary, pois esta odiava suspenses; e então ele falou:

—Querida Mary, eu sei praticamente de tudo. Só não sei o que está pensando. Sei como você anda e sei como reconhecer uma poção. Sei tudo sobre você e sei o que o destino prevê somente para você!

— Olha só a hora meninas. Meu Deus! Já está tarde. — Disse Bloom olhando pela janela. Sabia que se continuassem ali, sairia uma briga daquelas em que não se dá para segurar e com certeza Mary iria querer se transformar naquele enorme Dragão e isso atrapalharia os planos da poderosa Bloom. — Vamos Mary. Estou cansada e amanhã é a primeira aula de Maddie. — Ela lançou um olhar á menina. Mary entendeu totalmente o que a amiga queria dizer e então, voltando-se para o Feiticeiro disse:

— Espero vê-lo em breve. Foi um prazer te rever! — Depois amarrou a cara para Blade e se virou indo na direção da amiga. Maddie, que estava sentada levantou-se para poder se despedir do Feiticeiro.

— Foi um enorme prazer te conhecer. — Seu sorriso era doce e humilde. — Espero que venhamos a nos conhecer melhor, não? Já que é um bom Feiticeiro, poderia me ajudar um pouco. — Tudo que Maddie dizia, era na mais pura inocência, ensinada pelo tio desde a infância. Meu tio me dizia que é sempre bom aprender com as pessoas. — Ela deu um sorriso torto e ele retribuiu.

— Pequena Maddie, o prazer foi todo meu. Creio que irei vê-la um dia, se possível. Sou um homem ocupado. Mas sei que a senhorita aprenderá como ninguém ao lado da grande Mary. Eu que a criei, então não terá erro em aprender com ela. — Mary sorriu de satisfação e logo depois Bloom vinha despedir-se.

— Obrigada por tudo, Blade.

— Obrigada por ter vindo até aqui, doce Bloom. Vá em paz. — Ele sorriu para todas as moças ali presentes, mas Bloom pode perceber com seus próprios olhos sensitivos que Blade sorria especialmente para a pequena Maddie, que retribuía o sorriso também exclusivamente para ele. Bloom sabia que seria perfeito para todos os planos que tinha em mente, e tudo daria certo dali em frente.

Então elas se foram. A noite fora uma das mais quentes do ano, então todas demoraram a adormecer. Já era de manhã, quando Bloom acordou. Ela deu um salto da cama, olhou ao seu redor como de costume e percebeu que as duas moças não estavam na cama.

— Mas onde estariam se é tão cedo? — Pensou Bloom. Talvez tivessem saído ao mercado ou qualquer outro lugar e logo voltariam. Bloom estava precisando de um pouco de ar fresco, então prendeu seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo e disparou para fora da casa. Antes de chegar à cozinha já escutava um burburinho vindo da mesma. E conforme ia chegando o som ficava mais claro.

— Tudo bem. — Disse a voz inconfundível de Mary. — Para preparar uma poção, Maddie, precisa se ter poder em suas mãos. Não é qualquer pessoa que pode fazê-los e como quiser. Então, prepare esta que está no livro e mostre para mim o que sabe até agora.

Bloom fora ao encontro das duas que numa mesinha trabalhavam. Bloom as cumprimentou com delicadeza e se sentou ao lado delas.

— Bem... Muito bem. — Ia elogiando Mary ao longo que Maddie ia colocando os ingredientes num pequeno caldeirão. — Eu vou dar uma saída bem rápida. Vou ao mercado da Cidade. Bloom cuidará de você e quando voltar, quero ver toda essa poção prontinha e sem erros.

— Do que é a poção? — Perguntou Bloom bastante curiosa.

— É feita para renascer jardins mortos. — Respondeu Maddie com entusiasmo. — Mary me disse que seria o mais fácil, já que praticamente sou uma aprendiz.

— Interessante, Maddie. Eu poderei ajudar a senhorita em muitas outras coisas, enquanto Mary estiver fora. Será divertido, não?

— Com certeza ! — Nesse meio tempo, Mary já havia se arrumado e pegado uma de suas bolsinhas feitas de algodão e ali guardou algumas moedas para utilidade.

— Vai gastar com algo, Mary? — perguntou Maddie. A menina parecia bem mais segura ao soltar sua voz.

— Hã... Vou! — Respondeu ela num tom de voz duvidoso.

— Mary vai á um Ferreiro que fica na cidade, Maddie. — Respondeu Bloom pela amiga enquanto sorria maliciosamente para a menina. — O tal Ferreiro ficou de lhe afiar algumas facas.

— É! É somente isso. Pena que ele é o único Ferreiro da cidade. É tão ruim, e nunca gostei do trabalho dele. — Disse Mary, esnobe. — E pare de me olhar desse jeito Bloom. Sabe que não gosto quando sorri como um animal. — Mary disse ao sorriso malicioso da amiga. A moça de cabelos castanhos escuros parecia nervosa e gaguejou em algumas das palavras pronunciadas rapidamente. Ela jogou a capa sobre as costas e saiu em disparada em direção á porta, depois a bateu com força.

Durante um bom tempo depois que a Feiticeira se fora, Maddie permaneceu em silêncio, trabalhando na poção, muito concentrada para não errar. Bloom queria conversar com a menina e faria de tudo para obter informações para seu plano secreto. Mas Maddie parecia mais rápida que ela.

— Porque o Feiticeiro gosta tanto de você Bloom? — Perguntou a menina referindo-se elegantemente ao Mago Blade cheia de simplicidade em sua voz.

— AH, não! Ele é nada mais nada menos meu criador Maddie. Ás vezes penso nele como um pai ou até mesmo um primo. Eu e Mary éramos muito unidas; inseparáveis. Quando éramos pequenas, acho que com uns nove anos, eu resolvi procurar pelo Feiticeiro porque queria obter poderes para mim. Meu desejo era sobreviver utilizando eles e ajudando as pessoas. Fiz um juramento e devo executá-lo até o dia de minha morte. — Maddie sorriu carinhosamente e parecia até satisfeita pela afirmação de Bloom. — Sabe, quando eu era pequena — continuou Bloom pensativa. — Eu era um pouco como você. Eu gostava de ficar com os meus bichinhos que o meu pai trazia para casa. Vinham machucados, pois meu pai era um piedoso da sociedade, mas nunca pude curar nenhum deles durante nove anos. Um pouco antes do meu aniversário, meu pai ficou enfermo. Tinha altas dores de cabeça e mal conseguia levantar-se de sua cama. Eu estava desolada por meu pai. Não conseguia vê-lo doente e me doía o coração lá no fundo. Mas então um dia, minha mãe resolveu levar meu pai até um Feiticeiro que havia lhe garantido que curaria meu pai. Minha mãe o levou de carroça e quando voltara, ele estava são e salvo. Meu pai estava vivo e eu me sentia muito feliz por isso. Desde aquele dia, me veio á cabeça que se esse Feiticeiro conseguia curar o meu pai que estava á beira da morte, me daria poderes e eu poderia me tornar uma Feiticeira e ajudar as pessoas. Nunca gostei de ser comum e nunca me conformei até ganhar esses poderes. Mas quando conversei com Mary sobre isso, ela discordou, estava apreensiva e desconfiava deste tal Feiticeiro. Ela sempre foi assim. Mas acredita que o Feiticeiro Blade nunca soube que o senhor enfermo em sua casa dias antes de eu aparecer lá era o meu pai? E depois ele se diz um total vidente. — Maddie deu um sorriso torto e calado á sua amiga e baixou sua cabeça tentando voltar ao seu trabalho.

— Como costumava ser quando criança Bloom? — Perguntou Maddie. Ela tinha curiosidade por saber o que as meninas libertas e normais ao contrário dela faziam.

— Costuma brincar o dia inteiro. Quando era pequena, morava perto de uma vila, então brincávamos, eu e Mary, com algumas garotas que moravam por ali perto. Meu pai gostava de me dar aulas de português, mas Mary era birrenta e só aprendia quando tinha certeza de que era aquilo que queria aprender.

— Incrível! Vocês realmente são muito unidas. Nunca tive amigos. Quero dizer, seres humanos como companhia. Acho que eu era fechada, pois não compreendia meus poderes. Eu realmente percebo o quanto perdi de vida até agora.

— Claro que não! E o Blade...? — Bloom cutucou a amiga que repentinamente ficara corada, tentando desviar o olhar de Bloom.

— O que tem ele?

— Oras... Não o achou um homem admirável? E ele pode ser um bom amigo se você quiser.

— Bem, obrigada... Mas acho que ele não está interessado em amigas como eu. — Maddie tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas Bloom a interrompeu.

— Claro que não quer sua amizade. Quer mais que isso! — Maddie meio que a ignorava. — Maddie, eu me conheço desde que nasci. E sou praticamente a Deusa do amor ou do que quiser chamar. Eu sei quando dois seres devem unir-se, e você e o senhor Blade são um desses seres. Você é uma menina inteligente, cheia de poderes escondidos nas mãos, e não pode negar isso. Ele pode não ser agora a pessoa mais agradável do mundo para você, mas eu sei que um dia será. — Maddie a olhou sem graça e vermelha. Sorriu para a amiga e depois e duas se viam abraçadas.

— Sabe, — Começou Maddie segundos depois de abraçá-la. — Eu pensava que você era totalmente doce Bloom. Mas sinto muito em dizer que dessa vez a senhorita pegou pesado comigo. — As duas riram. — Mas valeu à pena. Tenho absoluta certeza que levarei em consideração tudo que me dissera nesta manhã. É uma Feiticeira. Não tenho o porquê de duvidar de sua palavra. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

As duas passaram as próximas horas seguidas caladas. Depois de ter terminado a poção perfeita, a deixou de lado, para que depois Mary á pudesse olhar e avaliar, enquanto estudava um livro sobre o pensamento de um Feiticeiro e Magia Negra. Havia muita coisa que precisava aprender, então começaria já.

Bloom divertia-se apenas com pouco. Regava as pobres flores que pediam por água (pois parecia que não recebiam isso fazia tempo), cantarolava em sua voz de sino, pois achava muito melhor cantar neste pântano para poder acalmar os bichos. Seu canto por mais alto que fosse, era belo e capaz de curar um jardim morto e sem soluções. Enquanto regava as plantas, um pequeno rato passara correndo, indo em direção á casa e passando por um buraco ao lado da porta. Bloom teve um sobressalto, pois se assustara com o bichinho que passara correndo.

— Meu Deus! Mary vai me matar por deixar um rato entrar em sua casa. ...Mas ela não precisa saber. — E continuou seu trabalho, tranqüila, até que mais tarde começara a chover e ela fora se refugiar na casa. Fazia tempo que Mary não voltava e já estava ficando preocupada. Com certeza estaria molhada e pegaria um resfriado se não voltasse logo.

A porta da sala se abriu. Mary passou por ela toda encharcada e parecia muito mais brava como de costume. Maddie tomara um susto quando vira a Feiticeira toda molhada e correra para lhe buscar uma toalha seca no quarto. Mary sentou-se ,apenas sussurrando consigo mesma.

— A_quele imbecil! Quem ele pensa que é? _

Bloom apenas riu e disse:

— Sei que brigou com o Ferreiro. Não precisa esconder nada de mim, Mary. Sabe que sobre certos assuntos, nenhum detalhe foge de mim.

— Não é nada não. Só que ele é um abusado. Ele realmente acha que manda em todos e pode fazer tudo o que quiser. Não vou permitir que ele faça o que quiser nesta cidade. Se eu quisesse, teria mostrado minha forma de Dragão e acabado com ele naquele exato momento.

— Você não toma jeito, Mary. Não fique assim. E se ele é grosso e imprestável, acharemos alguém melhor. — Tentou consolar sua amiga.

— Do que está dizendo? — Gaguejou um pouco Mary. Mas nisso Maddie voltara com uma toalha seca e ajudou Mary a secar-se. Depois, Mary deu uma olhada na poção que Maddie havia preparado e havia gostado muito do que havia feito.

"Realmente é uma menina prodígio e será útil para todos nós." Dissera Mary na hora que jogara a poção numa planta morta e obtera resultado imediato. Depois elas tomaram uma quente xícara de chá juntas e Bloom teve a terrível sensação de estar sendo vigiada.

— Já sentiram isso? — Perguntara ela. — Parece que tem alguém atrás de você, verificando cada passou que você dá. É TERRIVEL! — Mas as duas discordaram e Bloom resolvera esquecer do assunto.

Por fim foram dormir, porém antes de pegar no sono, Bloom escutara Mary resmungar:

— Ele vai me pagar! Ele pensa que é o que? Só porque é um ferreiro bonito? ARGH.

E no fim calou-se, perdendo-se em seus sonhos.


	7. Capítulo 7 Fúria, amor e Arrependimento

**Capitulo 7 - A fúria, o Amor e o Arrependimento**

Mary se lembrou da tarde passada a manhã inteira. Não lhe fugia a imagem do belo Ferreiro nem por um segundo. Cada passo, cada respiração. Tudo estava muito nítido para ela e intrigava a bela Feiticeira que em nada mais conseguia pensar. Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi o seguinte:

Estava lá Mary na grande cidade de Cobalt. Suas mãos tremiam e estavam suadas feito um porco. O sol batia em seu rosto e a pobre moça andava com todo aquele calor sufocando-a a cada minuto. Estava nervosa. Estava quase desistindo e voltando para a casa. Mas precisava mesmo ir até um Ferreiro que trabalhava ali mesmo na cidade. Claro que havia outros Ferreiros espalhados pela cidade, mas ela mesma sabia que este era o melhor para se contratar e usar de seus serviços. A rua estava movimentada. Cheia de carroças e lindas moças acompanhadas de seus rapazes, passeando pela grande e quente cidade de Cobalt. Na esquina havia um Feiticeiro vagabundo que vendia seus falsos trabalhos para pessoas nada espertas que não sabiam a diferença entre o verdadeiro e o falso. Mary revirou os olhos. Como haviam pessoas desse jeito á ponto de enganar a todo o tipo de pessoas? O pior era que aquele senhor também mal recebia para poder comer um pão. Mas era merecido por ser um canalha enganador. Mas Mary não se importou. Continuou seu trajeto para poder encontrar o Ferreiro no seu galpão onde trabalhava por conta própria.

Andou, andou e parecia que nunca iria chegar lá. Afinal, o lugar era muito longe e cansava qualquer pessoa que andava á pé. Claro que haviam outros quinhentos Ferreiros que trabalhavam por ali mais perto, mas Mary queria realmente ir até este, porque sabia que era o Mary era birrenta, inconformada, teimosa e não aceitava dizer que gostava de ir até este ferreiro porque sabia que era o melhor. Ela apenas ia e negava em seu coração, dizendo que não existiam outros Ferreiros em Cobalt, mesmo vendo todos que passavam por ela. Na verdade, Mary gostava de visitá-lo. Gostava de ir ao galpão velho, e gostava de implicar com ele. Gostava de mostrar que era entre todas, a melhor e mais importante Feiticeira e gostava de estar lá, com ele, vendo-o trabalhar. Vendo-o dar duro pelo seu trabalho. Mary gostava daquele Ferreiro. Desde o fundo de seu coração, até os ossos de seu corpo, ela gostava dele. E ela desejava fazer de tudo para que ele notasse de forma natural. Mas o ferreiro era insensível. Não percebia nada ao seu redor. Era orgulhoso e quase sem coração (como os típicos humanos da região).Ele era de uma tal frieza que era extrema e nisso tudo, igualava-se a tudo que Mary era desde o princípio. Ambos eram ciumentos, orgulhosos, rudes, bravos e vingadores da paz e até mesmo da sua própria justiça. A única diferença era que Mary não era uma pessoa comum, e o tal ferreiro sim. Seu pai já era falecido há uns treze anos e desde então vivera sua vida apenas com a simplicidade que o rodeava. Vivia no velho galpão trabalhando feito um condenado para pagar o imposto, sua comida e bem estar. A vida em Cobalt não era tão fácil como parecia. Era preciso saber viver para se introduzir nela.

Finalmente, Mary chegou ao destinatário. A porta do galpão estava totalmente aberta e dentro havia apenas um comerciante acertando contas. Mary entrou rapidamente em passos largos no local. Era escuro e gelado. Isso refrescou o corpo de Mary fazendo-a sentir-se bem o bastante para enfrentar o dia. Ela andou até o balcão que havia ali e esperou, pois o tal Ferreiro não se encontrava ali. O homem ao seu lado a cumprimentou e logo, o Ferreiro estava ali. Ele a olhou dos pés á cabeça. Examinou o seu físico, paralisando seu olhar em seu corpo e em seu rosto. Ele deu um mínimo sorriso frio e vazio e ela o encarou um tanto brava. Enfim seus olhares se encontraram.

— O que foi? — Por fim disseram juntos. O Ferreiro desviou rapidamente o olhar olhando para baixo, fingindo procurar algo no chão.

— Vim buscar o que pedi há uma semana e vim lhe dar mais trabalho para fazer desta vez. — Disse rapidamente a Feiticeira.

— Claro, senhorita. Você mesma sabe que posso fazer qualquer coisa. — Começava ele a se exibir. — Sou o Deus do ferro, sem querer me gabar. — Mary sentiu uma repulsa e o encarou novamente.

— Com toda a certeza que eu sei disso. Então onde estão minhas facas? Preciso delas. — Sua voz era firme e fria. Mary parecia brava.

— Vai matar uma galinha hoje é? Ou vai usar sua magia para isso? — Perguntou ele em tom de provocação. Ele desejava despertar a raiva no coração da Feiticeira e adorava toda vez que se sentia brava.

— Vou matar você se não me entregar o que quero agora. — Ela sentia a fúria percorrer por suas veias —E não me importo como posso fazê-lo, mas sei que posso dar um sumiço em você e ninguém nem saberá como sumiu. Você sabe que ninguém sentiria sua falta. — Ela deu um de seus sorrisos falsos e ele contribuiu para com ela. Ele sentiu certo medo no estômago enquanto Mary dizia aquelas coisas. Sentia que ela era totalmente verdadeira e cheia de ódio dentro de si. Mas ele deu uma de desentendido e a provocou mais.

— Sabe, se eu morresse você não teria a quem contratar; á quem pedir por seus trabalhos. Sem que sentiria a minha falta e choraria pelos cantos de arrependimento. — Mary arregalava os olhos de indignação. — "Ó DEUS, EU MATEI O FERREIRO RAY — Que era o nome deste — EU MATEI O LINDO E PODEROSO RAY. PORQUE SERÁ QUE SOU UMA PSICOPATA COM PODERES MILAGROSOS?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela a desafiando a continuar aquela batalha perdida. Mary quase explodiu de ódio por aquele homem na sua frente.

— _Não se transforme em Dragão_ — Dizia a si mesma. — _Não se transforme em Dragão. Não se transforme em Dragão_. — Repetia para si mesma tentando conter a raiva. Mas parecia que aquele rapaz não hesitava em continuar aquela briga.

— Ray, por favor, não estou a fim de começar uma briga hoje. Sou uma pessoa que odeia e repudia as brigas. Portanto, não me obrigue a acabar com você. Eu não vou me arrepender. Você vai se arrepender. — Ela sorriu docilmente á ele, fazendo-o com que se calasse momentaneamente. Ele deu as costas, indo para os fundos enquanto pegava as facas recém afiadas de Mary. Ele havia demorado horas com a afiação das facas, havia feito tudo com o mais puro carinho que existia. Mas por quê? Porque sempre que ela aparecia a negava com o mais puro ardor existente? Porque toda a vez que ele via aqueles lindos olhos verdes, o seu 'eu' desaparecia e fingia ser alguém que realmente não era? Ray estava; por dentro; totalmente cansado daquilo. Conhecia a Feiticeira desde que seu pai morrera, desde que ela começara a pedir por seus trabalhos, e desde então o menino orgulhoso dentro de si se libertara. Não podia continuar assim.

Ele voltou ao balcão segurando as facas de Mary e as entregou á ela. Mary as pegou rapidamente e as guardou em sua bolsa. Depois retirou outras duas facas, uma entre elas era um facão.

— Quero que afie isso para mim. Volto na próxima semana para buscá-las, então não enrole. — Nesse tempo, duas moças chegaram, aproximando-se do balcão onde Ray estava. Elas o cumprimentaram com doçura e ele se virou para elas.

— Olá, minhas damas favoritas. O que as trazem aqui? O sol pode machucar a linda pele que tens. — Elas sorriram para ele e quando ele virou-se para conversar com Mary, ela já havia sumido, e apenas deixado as facas.

Enfim, fora isso que aconteceu na tarde passada, e que Mary não conseguia apagar de sua mente. Ela tomava chá preto enquanto Maddie preparava outra poção que tinha um cheiro horrível. A menina parecia jogar agrião demais dentro do caldeirão e gengibre de menos. Maddie parecia perdida em seus pensamentos e nem sequer se tocava que estava no meio de uma aula e não prestara nem um pouco de atenção nela.

— Maddie... — Chamou Mary a atenção da menina. — Maddie? — Ela não respondia. Apenas permanecia como estava. Por fim, Mary gritou por seu nome e a menina teve um sobressalto. — MADDIE! O que pensa que está fazendo? Errou novamente a poção! Céus! Porque não vai dar uma volta pelo pântano e volta quando encontrar a sua alma ou cérebro perdidos por aí. Meu Deus, o mundo está totalmente perdido.

— MARY! O que há com você hoje? — Perguntou a menina preocupada. — Você é tão animada e agora está agindo como se odiasse o mundo e todos que a rodeam. O que aconteceu para você se comportar desse jeito? — Mary cruzava os braços — Mary, já me ajudou com tantas coisas, então eu quero ajudá-la, agora. — Maddie afagou os cabelos da amiga. Mary recuou rapidamente.

— Você que está exagerando demais, Maddie! Por favor, me deixe em paz por hoje. — E virando-se, retirou-se da sala, trancando-se no quarto. Logo depois, Bloom entrara na sala, bela como sempre, e sentou-se com a amiga. Ultimamente, ambas Maddie e Bloom estavam muito próximas uma da outra e conversavam a cada minuto que tinham juntas.

— Então, o que há de bom hoje, minha querida Maddie? — Perguntou Bloom depois de sentar-se ao seu lado. Maddie deu um sorriso torto e respondeu.

— _Ele_ me mandou uma carta Bloom. Parece que tem um livro de estudos, a bíblia das bruxas, e quer me entregar para que eu possa estudar melhor. Não sei se ele ou alguém vai me entregar, mas que dará para mim, disso eu sei.

— Perfeito, Maddie! Agora sabemos que já tem um novo amigo na cidade. — Maddie deu um sorriso exclusivo para ela.

Bloom teve a incrível sensação de estar novamente sendo observada, e isso a amedrontou. Quem poderia estar observando a pobre moça?


End file.
